Bonus Life
by T-Annita
Summary: Sueños o no, ya no importaba. Viviría esta vida al máximo, con todos sus pros y contras. Y si esta vida era un regalo, una vida extra, agradecía a aquel que se la hubiera otorgado.


**Disclaimer: **Por más que me muera de envidia, Hijikata no me pertenece, sino a Chizuru, quiero decir: _Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_ es de la compañía **Idea Factory** y estudio **DEEN**.

**Detalles: **Basado en los especiales de Hakuouki SSL. Sin pareja específica, imaginen lo que gusten.

**Advertencias:** Por el momento es One-shot, que quiere decir, un solo capitulo, si después tengo tiempo, hare un segundo, pero por ahora es auto conclusivo y así se queda.

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Bonus Life**

X

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

Los pétalos de cerezo rozan mi mejilla izquierda, como una suave caricia que lleva consigo el aroma de los arboles de cerezo. La brisa repentina intensifica el aroma y lo acompaña con la hermosa melodía de la naturaleza. Aquella canción que es tocada con el movimiento de las ramas de los arboles, dejando soltar más hojas, que con el viento, crean una bella danza juntas, elevándose en espiral hacia el sol.

El paisaje me parece de lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia, y sin embargo… mi corazón esta lleno de los más espantosos sentimientos que jamás haya experimentado.

De nueva cuenta estoy en este paraje. El mismo que veo desde hace tiempo en mis sueños, porque es un sueño, ¿cierto? Quisiera llamarlo pesadilla, pero soy incapaz de ello. Siento miedo, tristeza, rabia, estupor, incredulidad, esperanza… tantas cosas extrañas y contrastantes entre si, y aun así, no puedo llamarle pesadilla. Incluso siento que es correcto catalogarlo como recuerdo, por lo vivido que es…

La escena de vez en cuando suele cambiar. Puede ser una tarde tranquila en una casa del antiguo Japón, o en un festival de un pueblo, lleno de fuegos artificiales y personas bailando. Mas lo que siempre se mantiene igual, soy yo misma, pues siempre porto el mismo atuendo, además de tener la misma sensación de desasosiego punzando levemente mi corazón, sin importar que el lugar o la situación me hagan sentir feliz.

Otra de las cosas que cambia, y que no soy capaz de comprenderla del todo tampoco; las personas con las que comparto la diversidad de momentos. Se trata de siluetas negras y borrosas que me acompañan en todo momento. De principio, no se que o quienes sean. Que hacemos o hacia donde nos dirigimos. Lo único que puedo aseverar, es el calor que inunda mi cuerpo cuando cada uno de ellos pronuncia mi nombre, porque cada una de esas cosas es un _él_. Extrañamente, cada silueta logra evocar una calidez enorme en mi interior, logrando atenuar la angustia que por momentos quiere dominarme.

Sin embargo, de todos esos instantes; el que me agobia con mayor intensidad, es el que estoy viviendo justo ahora, pues es el que _realmente_ vivo.

Comienza conmigo despertando de sobresalto. Sentada sobre mis piernas y con los brazos sosteniendo algo que ya se esfumó. Siempre, mis manos están cubiertas de sangre y no me percato de que lloro hasta que después de observar incesantemente mis manos, las lágrimas las alcanzan y se funden con aquel liquido carmesí, cayendo en dirección al suelo en un tiempo que yo siento como una eternidad.

La lasitud me invade posteriormente, justo cuando deseo ponerme de pie y buscar aquello que he perdido. Mis piernas no me responden, así que debo hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas y obligar a mi cuerpo a responder los deseos de mi corazón. Me levanto de aquella posición sintiendo opresión en mi pecho y buscando a alguien. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué le busco? No lo se…

Corro a todas direcciones, buscándole. Vislumbro cientos de cosas aterradoras; la guerra que en antaño había por doquier, la veo como parte del paisaje. Pueblos quemándose, animales corriendo en busca de salvación, el eco de las armas de fuego, gritos de personas pidiendo clemencia…

Luego de buscarle sin descanso y no obtener resultados, la desesperanza se hace mi dueña. No puedo hacer otra cosa que dejarme caer en el pasto y llorar. Ahí derrotada y sin saber que hacer, es cuando siento la caricia que me regala el aire y me permito ver lo que me rodea. Se que no están allí, al menos no de manera física, pero aquellas siluetas vuelven una a una, haciéndome recordar que no estoy sola. Una sonrisa triste es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles, pues se que ya no estarán conmigo.

Justo cuando me doy por vencida, un sutil toque de una mano me quita las lágrimas derramadas, pronunciando mi nombre.

—Chizuru, debemos irnos…

La aterciopelada voz me llena de felicidad. Nerviosa, no de miedo, sino de ansiedad, le tomo la mano extendida hacia a mi, apretándola en el proceso, y nos dirigimos a la brillante luz delante de nosotros. Listos para vivir la eternidad.

En cuanto la luz nos rodea, y me permite verle el perfil…

El sonido de mi despertador suena incesante; avisándome, como todos los días, que debo levantarme a hacer mis deberes. No me molesta levantarme temprano, incluso puedo hacerlo sin necesidad del reloj; el sol del amanecer me basta. Es solo que, curiosamente, de todos los "sueños" que tengo, es el único que no disfruto en su totalidad, ya que el sonido de la campanilla no me deja.

Hoy no tengo deseos de trabajar, pero mejor me levanto y cumplo mi deber.

Es la era Heisei, Enero del 2012. Día lunes e inicio de mis clases del segundo semestre en la Preparatoria Shinsegumi.

Mi uniforme escolar consta de una falda gris tableada, calcetas del mismo color y la típica blusa blanca de manga larga usada en tiempos de frio. Ahora estoy indecisa entre si llevar el saco o solamente el suéter. Sigue siendo invierno, pero no se como sea el clima en esta región. En mi antiguo vecindario, bastante lejano de aquí, no importaba el mes o el día, todo el tiempo hacia calor, por lo que daba igual que no comprases el uniforme invernal. Nunca lo ibas a usar.

Pienso que es mejor comprobarlo por mi misma afuera.

Tomo todas mis cosas para no tener que correr de vuelta por ellas más tarde y cierro la puerta de mi habitación con seguro. Es fácil distinguirla, es la única que no tiene número. Según la dependienta, cuando le pregunté el porqué, dijo que es imposible definir el número de romances que tendré antes de encontrar el verdadero amor, así que no puede darme un número en específico. Me contó que en vidas pasadas me ha ocurrido lo mismo, como si ya estuviera escrito en mi destino, pero que, a pesar de todas las personas que encuentre en el camino, puedo estar segura de que me toparé con mi media naranja. Y la verdad… no sé que quiso decir con eso. Admito que Kimigiku-san es extraña, pero he simpatizado con ella. Además le estoy agradecida por dejarme quedar en la pensión de estudiantes a cambio de ayudar con las labores domesticas.

El día de hoy me toca preparar el desayuno. Solo tengo que salir por la puerta de la cocina a recoger los ingredientes.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

Vaya, no hace frio por aquí. La brisa es fresca, pero nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme, supongo que con el saco del uniforme me bastara. Esperare a terminar el desayuno, y también tengo que ponerme un mandil, no quiero manchar mi vestimenta.

Una vez que coloque la caja de alimentos en la mesa me pondré el mandil rosa que esta colgado a un lado de la estufa.

No estaba muy convencida sobre que preparar, aunque siendo mí primer día creo que es mejor algo sencillo: arroz hervido con verduras frescas y croquetas de atún. Ya tendré tiempo de enterarme de si a alguien no le gusta. Así que manos a la obra.

Mientras saco las cosas que voy a utilizar me topo con unas galletas que tienen pegada una nota con mi nombre. No puedo evitar sonreír al saber que son obsequio de Inoue-san.

El encargado de traernos lo víveres es Inoue-san, que es dueño de un puesto de verduras en el mercado local. Siempre deja una caja en la puerta trasera de la residencia desde muy temprano, cuando él recoge la mercancía que venderá en el día. Es un señor muy amable. Fue él quien me recibió en la central de autobuses cuando llegue aquí. Según me ha contado, su esposa y él conocen a mi padre desde que era joven y estudiaba bachillerato. Se puede decir que son amigos, así que cuando supieron que iba a venir Inoue-san me ofreció su casa. Recién de su propuesta, pensé en aceptar y vivir con ellos lo que me queda de preparatoria, pero después la decliné en cuanto me enteré que la residencia en la que se queda mi hermano mellizo Kaoru tendría una vacante.

A decir verdad, ya extrañaba mucho a mi hermano. Desde el divorcio de mis padres que no le veo con la misma frecuencia. Él se quedo con nuestra madre y yo con nuestro padre. Cuando se mudaron me sentí realmente sola, Kaoru y yo solíamos hacer todo juntos, a pesar de que no congeniemos en muchas cosas. El heredó la inteligencia de mi padre, siempre obtiene las mejores calificaciones y suele tener algún cargo en la escuela. Mientras que yo… bueno, me esfuerzo y doy lo mejor de mí, pero no soy lo que se dice sobresaliente. Procuro mantener buen promedio, pero supongo que mi fuerte es la historia japonesa, economía domestica, y tampoco soy tan mala en Kendo.

Aunque supongo que es eso lo que hace que mi padre y yo estemos tan unidos. Él es considerado genio en el ámbito de la medicina deportiva, pues ha creado gran variedad de suplementos vitamínicos y dietas para deportistas, además de ayudar con la creación de prótesis especiales para la actividad física; pero eso si, no lo pongas a preparar una sopa instantánea o de lo contrario quedaras sin cocina. Así que con eso, nuestro acuerdo es sencillo: el trae dinero, yo cocino. Claro que a veces ese trato no me conviene del todo. Debido a su reputación tiene una gran demanda de trabajo, así que suele estar de viaje mientras yo me quedo sola en casa. Además, últimamente no es muy comunicativo.

En estos momentos trabaja en una bebida energizante que ayudara a mejorar el rendimiento de los atletas, pero es todo lo que sé, no he logrado sacarle más información. Me preocupa un poco no saber en que anda metido, mas cuando se lo mencioné a Kaoru, me dijo que estaba paranoica. Puede que tenga razón.

—Chizuru-chan, se están quemando las croquetas.

¿Qué?

— ¡Ah! ¡Se estropearon!

Trato de salvar la mayoría, pero algunas salieron muy quemadas. Dudo mucho que a alguien le gusten así.

—No te preocupes Chizuru-chan, el día de hoy no desayunaré aquí, puedes dejar las que estén bien para los demás.

Miro realmente agradecida a Kimigiku-san. ¡Es tan buena conmigo!

—Gracias, pero eché a perder dos porciones…

— ¿Y? Ni yo ni Kaoru-kun tomaremos el desayuno.

— ¿Mi hermano no va a desayunar? ¿Por qué, se siente mal?

—Chizuru… pero vaya que eres distraída —la hermosa mujer en frente de mi se inclina para observarme de cerca. No me gusta que haga eso, me pone aun más nerviosa. —Tu hermano se despidió de ti antes de salir. Recuerda que es el encargado de la disciplina escolar y debe de estar presente desde temprano.

Me sonrojo, consiente de mi distracción y Kimigiku-san ríe un poco. Justo en ese momento, los demás inquilinos bajan a la mesa a comer y lo uso como pretexto para escurrirme lejos de la burlona mirada de mi casera.

Para mi fortuna, el desayuno pasa sin contratiempos, y cuento con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a clases, pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que algo se me olvida.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

En serio, necesito meterme al gimnasio.

Tengo buen ritmo al correr, es sólo que tratar de correr contra reloj te deja sin aliento.

— ¡No te quedes atrás Chizuru, o llegaremos tarde! —me grita mi compañero de grupo, guion, mejor amigo: Todo Heisuke.

— ¡Todo por que te quedaste dormido Heisuke! —no me puedo impedir recriminarle. Había sido yo la que perdió tiempo tocando a su cuarto cuando me percate de que él era lo que se me estaba olvidando.

— ¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa! ¡No puedo evitarlo! —sin parar de correr, me pregunto de que habla. Con lo tarde que se levantó, apenas si había podido tomar una rebanada de pan tostado y ponerse los zapatos de forma pobremente decente. No recuerdo que Heisuke-kun tenga alguna actividad que lo desvelara tanto como para dormir hasta tarde. De las cosas que hacia era la escuela, su trabajo de medio tiempo y…

— ¿De nuevo jugando videojuegos hasta tarde? ¡Heisuke, ya no puedes hacerlo! ¡Ya se acabaron las vacaciones! —El sonido de la campana escolar interrumpe mi regaño. Ya estamos en terrenos de la preparatoria, pero únicamente tenemos unos segundos para cruzar el umbral.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Chizuru, el último esfuerzo! —dijo al momento en que me extendía su mano.

— ¡Si! —no creo que lo logremos. Pero ver a Heisuke tan entusiasmado me hace pensar que si. Me parece lindo verlo esforzarse, aunque en clases no es precisamente el mejor.

—Con que una cita en la mañana, Heisuke—antes de que pudiera darle la mano, aparece la de alguien más, provocándome sorpresa.

— ¡¿Sou… Souji? —y no soy la única.

—Puede que seamos amigos de la infancia, pero no dejaré que tomes la mano de la única chica que hay en la escuela—dice el chico que parece de repente. Se trata de nuestro superior Okita Souji, de cuarto semestre. Lo conocí un poco cuando Todo-kun me enseñaba los alrededores. Se llevan muy bien a pesar de que en la escuela nunca les toque estar juntos debido a que el es un año mayor.

—Okita senpai. Bu… Buenos días—le saludo para que se olvide del incidente. Es cierto que Heisuke y yo somos amigos, pero aun así es penoso que nos vean tomarnos de las manos si no somos novios.

—Hola Chizuru. Bueno, ¡aceleremos! —nos dice al agarrar las manos de ambos e impulsarnos todos juntos a la entrada de la escuela.

— ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?

— ¡Lo logramos! —Sempai canta victoria muy pronto pues en la puerta aparecen los chicos del comité disciplinario. ¡No puede ser! Es mi primer día de escuela y mi primer retardo.

—Que lastima. Parece que es demasiado tarde —dice Saito Hajime. Es compañero de salón de Okita. A él lo vi en una única ocasión, cuando hacia mis trámites para la escuela. Es atento y muy correcto, y parece que yo no le caigo muy bien. Y desafortunadamente, el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Hola Hajime. ¿No te parece demasiado estricto? Vamos, ¿que fueron? ¿Uno… dos segundos? —Okita sempai sale a nuestro rescate, pero no me parece la mejor idea.

—No importaba hasta que pasé a formar parte del Comité Disciplinario. Es mi responsabilidad poner el ejemplo.

—Por favor. ¿Ni por un amigo? Muestra algo de indulgencia…

—No—dice el compañero de Saito, que por cierto, es mi hermano gemelo: Nagumo Kaoru. Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarle a la cara. Debe sentirse decepcionado de mí.

—Te mataré.

—Eres un fanfarrón.

—Llorarás.

—Ya veremos.

Esto no pinta bien. Okita y mi hermano están peleando con las miradas. Me alegra que ninguno tenga el poder de matar con los ojos. Quiero detenerlos, pero mi mejor amigo toma mi hombro antes de que me haga notar.

—Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad—me susurra al oído.

— ¡No podemos hacer eso! —observo escandalizada a mi castaño amigo. Si nos cachan desobedeciendo, nos iría peor que con el retardo que ya nos espera. Pero él le resta importancia, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Claro que si. Hay un atajo para llegar al patio principal sin ser vistos…—nuestra clandestina conversación se detiene cuando un señalador surge en medio de los dos. Me da miedo averiguar de quien se trata. Si es el director, esto podría ponerse peor.

—Dan un paso más… ¡Y los castigaré! —la voz no es igual, sin embargo me produce un estremecimiento su timbre estricto.

Repentinamente, todo parece detenerse a mí alrededor. Aquel hombre moreno con el cabello mecido por la brisa, me deja sin aliento. No se quien es, pero siento que lo conozco de antes. Se que no he vivido esto antes, y asimismo la situación me es familiar, ¿no es eso raro? Incluso el paisaje ha cambiado; en los rayos del sol de primavera, parecen flotar tempranas flores de cerezo, bailando junto con el viento alrededor de él, embelleciendo el contorno de su increíble perfección. Igual que como en mí sueño…

El brusco sonido del cancel de entrada cerrándose me devuelve a la realidad. ¡AH! ¡Quiero gritar! Esto ya de por si es embarazoso, y yo me pongo a divagar en tonterías.

—Profesor Hijikata, es demasiado tarde.

Y para colmo, sobre un profesor.

—Jaja, esto se vera bien en el anuario—a Okita sempai es al único al que se le ocurriría tomar una fotografía de un maestro en esta situación.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

Quiero que Heisuke deje de bostezar y ponga atención, pero parece que mis advertencias le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro.

No me queda más que suspirar resignada. Nunca va a cambiar. Nos libramos de un buen castigo gracias al señor director, pero no quiero tentar a la suerte. El director es el hombre de la tarima que esta dando el discurso. Ya me lo habían comentado, pero hoy comprobé que Kondo Isami es un buen hombre. Nos dejo pasar la falta alegando que era el primer día, y me ofreció pasar a su despacho cuando quisiera si necesitaba algo. Además, él fue quien decidió cambiar la escuela de sólo varones, a mixta.

Por el momento, soy la única chica. La desventaja es que eso me hace sentir insegura, mas no por mucho tiempo. La sobrina de Kimigu-san vendrá en un par de semanas. Creo que su nombre es Senhime. De no ser así, el próximo semestre se hará oficial que la preparatoria es mixta, por lo que la escuela no tardara en tener mayor numero de chicas con el tiempo.

—… así pues, estimados alumnos, esfuércense en dar lo mejor de si en los estudios y en los deportes. ¡Bienvenidos!

—Dado por concluido el discurso de bienvenida del director, el presidente estudiantil procederá a dar un anuncio —y ese es Yamanami Keisuke, mejor conocido como Sannan-san. Es el medico escolar. Es muy amable, aunque no puede evitar desconfiar de él y ni siquiera se porque, no me ha dado motivos. En cambio, el presidente escolar, Chikage Kazama, sí que me ha dado motivos en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerle. Tal vez exagero, pero no me gusta la forma en que me mira. Lo siento como una serpiente que examina minuciosamente a su presa, antes de pasar a devorarla. Y es peor cuando va flanqueado por sus colegas, el pelirrojo Amagiri Kyuujyu y el excéntrico Shiranui Kyo.

—Esta semana, habrá un evento en la escuela: Un concurso de baile.

¿Concurso de baile? Suena extraño…

— ¿Estas loco?

—Es la primera vez que lo escucho.

— ¡Eso es asqueroso!

— ¡Ni loco voy a bailar con un hombre!

— ¡Eso no se puede! ¡Sólo hay hombres en la escuela!

Todos están descontentos. Al menos no estoy sola, no me gustan los concursos de baile ya que a mi tampoco se me da muy bien bailar.

—Lo sé, se me acaba de ocurrir. Y, personalmente, yo no bailo con chicos. — ¡Allí esta de nuevo esa mirada! Casi puedo asegurar que no estoy alucinando, ¡esta mirando en mi dirección! Sus ojos me provocan escalofríos…

—Pueden romper filas.

Los chicos se dirigen a sus salones, pero es lo que menos me importa. Con un baile a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿que se supone que deba de hacer?

— ¡Ah! ¡Como me revienta ese tipo! —a Heisuke no le agrada como a mi, eso me reconforta, pero no es necesario que me tome de las manos— ¡Pero no te preocupes Chizuru, tu vendrás con…

—Ni creas que porque nos conocemos desde hace tiempo dejare que invites al baile a la única chica de la escuela.

Mas me vale que me vaya acostumbrando a las peleas de ellos dos aunque no sepa el porque. No obstante, debido a que yo no tengo amigos en este vecindario, probablemente Heisuke se haya sentido con la obligación de no dejarme sola a pesar de que eso signifique que el no disfrute del baile.

—Okita-san, seguro Heisuke-kun se refería a que si yo no conseguía cita, el se sacrificaría e iría conmigo. Pero no te tienes que hacerlo, puedes venir con la chica que te gusta sin preocuparte por mí.

Espero reconfortar a mi amigo con eso, para que no se sienta comprometido. Y de nuevo no entiendo a sempai, se esta riendo y yo no he contado ningún chiste, ¿o si?

— ¡Te sacaron del juego antes de siquiera poder jugar!

— ¡Callate!

Enfrascados en su riña, no se dan cuenta del profesor que viene en nuestra dirección. ¡Ay no! ¡No más problemas por favor! Trato de recordar pero su nombre no me viene a la cabeza.

—Chizuru, si lo que buscas es a un hombre de verdad, aquí me tienes.

¿¡Eh!

— ¡Nagakura Shinpatsu! —Exclama el maestro al moverse exageradamente, lo que lo hace verse más alto de lo que es, pero ni así me suena familiar— Fisiculturista, profesor de Educación Física, y dueño de tu corazón.

Antes de siquiera poder entender algo de lo que pasa, veo como golpean Nagakura-sensei y lo tiran al piso.

—Agrega "rabo verde" a la lista —me siento mal, pero me abstengo de ayudarlo a levantarse. Y el reciente unido a la conversación opina lo mismo al restarle importancia a su compañero.

—Harada Sanosuke, yo imparto la clase de Lengua —Él también es bastante alto; de no ser por sus nombres, ambos maestros parecen parientes.

—Se puede saber porque hacen tanto escandalo—y allí estaba de nuevo él. El hombre moreno de hace rato.

— ¡El empezó, sensei!

— ¡No es verdad!

—Shinpatsu se le insinuó a la nueva alumna.

— ¡Y eso es motivo para golpearme!

— ¡Si!

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Todos, a sus respectivos sitios, pero ya! Yukimura, tu también.

Y así, de la nada, todo parece esclarecerse ante mis ojos.

Los sueños que me han venido torturando desde pequeña finalmente parecen tener sentido. Mientras los chicos emprenden su marcha como manchas borrosas, el sol comienza iluminarlos uno a uno para por fin demostrarme quienes son. No se si mi amor por la historia antigua es la que me ayuda con esta alucinación, pero no me imagino poder compararlos a otra época que no sea la de a finales del Shongunato, donde surgió el Shisengumi. Aquellos valerosos guerreros que defendían sus ideales hasta la muerte, portando orgullosos su característica katana a pesar de su latente extinción y el uniforme de hakama, haori azul cielo y kimono.

—Toshizo, ya la espantaste.

—Llámala por su nombre, total, es la única chica aquí.

El último signo borroso se esfuma para dejarme ver al ente que tanta intriga me ha dado últimamente antes de despertar.

—Chizuru, debemos irnos…—enuncia de nuevo con la maravillosa voz aterciopelada.

Sueños o no, eso ya no importa. Que esta sea una rencarnación o no, tampoco. Quizá es la forma en que la vida me da una nueva oportunidad, por lo que viviré esta vida al máximo, con todos sus pros y contras, pues ellos están conmigo.

— ¡Si!

Y si esta vida es un regalo, una vida extra, agradezco a aquel que me la haya otorgado.

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

° Para las que conozcan sobre que va lo de la rencarnación, sabrán que me tomé muchas libertades, pero el fic lo ameritaba xD

° En cuanto a los datos históricos, hice mi tarea, pero sigo siendo terrible en historia, así que tienen la libertad de corregirme.

° Chizuru y Kaoru tiene diferente apellido porque al divorcio cada uno se quedo con el de su respectivo progenitor, el porque, lo dejo a su libre albedrio.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

><p>+o+<p>

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

¿Review?

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
